elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angarvunde
}} is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Location Angarvunde is a large forgotten temple ruin, deep in the Rift’s southwest mountains, far west of Riften. Exterior An abandoned camp lies just outside the Angarvunde’s cavelike entrance. Inspect the informative journal of Medresi Dran on the table and grab the nearby Skill Book before heading inside (Speech: A Dance in Fire. v7). Angarvunde Upon entering the ruins, there will be a narrow passage. A short walk later, Medresi Dran is encountered, who will ask for help. Continue down the passage way and there will be a door way, and a smaller room that opens up into the larger inner chamber, and in this room there are urns open them up some have gold and rubies in them. Inside this larger room are 3 Draugr (leveled), who will need to be defeated. After killing these enemies, talk to Medresi Dran and she will share the needed key, or just pickpocket it off of her if not wanting to help her. Now it is possible to go one of two ways: one door leads to the Angarvunde Catacombs, while the other door leads to the Angarvunde Ruins. #After heading through the Ruins in the layout below, they key will open the first gate needed to advance further into Angarvunde; to open the second one, it is necessary to head through the Catacombs. #After heading through the Catacombs and pulling the second lever, it opens the second gate to head for the treasure. After Medresi Dran runs to get the treasure, and gets promptly killed for being so greedy, head down the long spiral staircase and down the stairs and through the hallway. Collect the word of power and the chest. The word on the wall is Raan, one of the words for Animal Allegiance. Angarvunde Ruins Angarvunde Ruins begins in a hallway. After coming down a few flights of stairs there will be a pressure plate trap that, when activated, swings blades. Avoid it and enter a room that has a Draugr enemy in it. There are two doorways with bars blocking them off and an iron door that has two burial urns in it. There is also an easily missed chest behind the table with tools on it. Exit through the open doorway, and enter another larger room. Take out the enemy in the room. If interested, stay up the stairs and jump the broken bridge to come across a stand with a pressure plate on it. Removing the item makes spears come out of the wall, so dodge those. Head down through the doorway, and watch out for the Draugr that is patrolling the hallway. Keep going in the hallway and it doubles back to the first small room that had the iron bars blocking a doorway. Flipping the lever lowers the bars and allows access to a chest with a novice lock. Head through the other unblocked door way and head down the stairs. There is another Draugr patrolling and a pressure plate on the floor that drops a battering ram trap; this trap kills draugr instantly, so use it as an advantage. After taking care of him there is another one also patrolling past a bend in the hallway. Upon entering the large room, two more enemies appear from their coffins and another one on top on a catwalk. After taking care of these enemies there is a chest to the right of the door from which was entered through, and a few potions that can be looted on the table by the coffins. Walk across the catwalk and head up the stairs. Head through the blue room and loot all the gold on the table. Head up the stairs and take out the last enemy and head through the door back into Angarvunde. Angarvunde Catacombs Upon entering the door to the catacombs, head down the stairs and into the hallway, then through the hole in the wall on the left. Head down the stairs and into the hole in the floor. Before taking the final step off the stairs, beware the Draugr that will enter the room. Move into the hallway and kill the enemy that patrols it. Half-way down the hallway on the left is a staircase that leads to a chest. The chest is trapped, so pick the trap to deactivate it and open up the chest. At the end of this hallway is another enemy. Continuing on leads to a corner room with an enemy Draugr resting in his hole. Defeat him and head down the stairs killing the next enemy as well. At the bottom of the stairs are more resting Draugr and a chest. The next room holds another enemy and another chest hidden on the other side of the pillar. Head through the door and start up the stairs, but be careful: hidden under some roots halfway up the stairs is a pressure plate which shoots arrows up from the floor on the staircase. There will be another staircase and another pressure plate exactly like the first one, as well as an enemy at the top in the doorway. Head up the vegetated area and kill the two Draugr. At the top of the stairs there will be another burial room where two more Draugr awaken. Head up the stairs and defeat all the sleeping enemies. After defeating the rest of the sleeping enemies, there will be the final set of stairs, which leads to a door heading back into Angarvunde. Quests *Medresi Dran will speak to the Dragonborn when approached. It is possible to help her which will start the miscellaneous quest Medresi Dran and the Wandering Dead. If chosen not to follow this quest, the Angarvunde Key may be pickpocketed or looted from her corpse. Looting the key starts the quest Discover the Treasure of Angarvunde. Dangers *Battering Ram Trap (pressure plate) *Floor Arrows (pressure plate) *Spear Trap (pedestal pressure plate) *Swinging Blade Trap (pressure plates) *Trapped Chest Loot *Illusion Skill Book: Before the Ages of Man *Speech Skill Book: A Dance in Fire, v7 *Broken Steel Sword Handle. *One Corundum Ore Vein. *Black Soul Gems. *Book: Wraith's Wedding Dowry *Alchemy Ingredients: **4 Canis Root. *Numerous gems on the dead Draugr in the catacombs. *Gold and many flawless gems in urns scattered throughout Enemies *Draugr *Draugr Scourge *Restless Draugr *Draugr Wight *Hulking Draugr – These are also added to the main game if the DLC has been installed. Trivia *To open the gate in the central chamber, it is necessary to go through both the ruins and catacombs and open all the spike gates that lead into the main chamber. Once this is done, the main gate will open. *There is an easter egg in the spike trap room where Madresi is killed. An opened chest, containing a broken sword, a gold ring (sometimes a coin purse) and a severed hand. This is probably a reference to the first defeat of Sauron in Lord of the Rings. *The vegetated area in the Catacombs has four of the biggest Canis Roots in all of Skyrim. Word Wall *Word Wall: Animal Allegiance Bugs *If the undead in the main hall are killed and the outlying passages explored before returning to speak with Medresi Dran, the quest will not update until both gates are open even though it still says to speak with her. Once both gates, are open the quest will advance normally upon speaking with her. Alternatively, she can also be killed and the quest will continue. *If the player pickpockets the key from Medresi and opens the gates before talking to her, she will not realize the gates have been opened. To fix this, the player must talk to her to so that she gives the player the key again, then exit the chamber, reenter, and close and reopen the outer gate. This process must be repeated twice, once for each gate. You have the option of killing Medresi instead, which will raise the staircase and allow you to progress. * Word wall malfunctions. Sound plays, but wall will not glow, so the player is unable to receive the final word of power. Killing Madresi has no affect on receiving this word. No current known solution. This seems to be caused by the player already knowing all three words of the Animal Allegiance shout. Appearances * es:Angarvunde ru:Ангарвунд Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations